Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly, to glass, plastic and metal clicking capsules for fishing lures, wherein the clicking capsules are inserted in the bodies of soft, flexible plastic fishing lures such as simulated worms, grubs, crawfish and the like and inserted in bored or molded apertures, cavities or openings provided in hard body fishing lures such as jigs, top-water lures and "crank baits". In a first preferred embodiment, the clicking capsule is characterized by a transparent, plastic or glass ampoule or capsule which encapsulates one or more clicking elements constructed of a selected length of metal wire and therefore having a cylindrical cross-section, with rounded or blunt, squared or tapered ends. The clicking elements may be of the same or dissimilar diameter, length and end configuration and are sufficiently smaller in diameter than the internal cavity of the clicking capsule, to facilitate sliding contact with each other and the internal ends of the capsule without stacking. The metal clicking elements may be typically shaped of metal such as copper, aluminum and steel. In a first preferred embodiment, transparent clicking capsules, typically constructed of glass vials or tubing are inserted in the bodies of flexible plastic lures such as simulated grubs, worms, crawfish and the like, such that retrieval of the flexible plastic lures through a waterbody causes the lures to emit a clicking sound as the clicking elements slide back and forth in the shell cavity of the clicking capsule, striking each other and the internal ends of the capsule, to emit the desired fish-attracting clicking noise.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention a metal clicking capsule is provided, which includes a metal capsule tube closed at one end and plugged at the opposite end to contain one or more clicking elements therein. The metal clicking capsule is typically attached by a clip, tape or other device to either the hook or wire harness of various types of fishing lures such as jigs, spinner baits and the like, to facilitate emission of a clicking noise when these lures are retrieved through a waterbody. In one embodiment the metal clicking capsule plug or tube is fitted with a clip for removable attachment to the hook or spinner bait harness and in another embodiment the clicking capsule can be taped, glued or otherwise attached to the hook or spinner harness, according to the knowledge of those skilled in the art.
One of the most significant innovations in recent years in the fishing industry is that of providing fishing lures with capsules containing lead or steel shot to effect a rattling action when the lure is retrieved. These capsules have been embedded in the body of the lure, attached to the lure by various means and otherwise used to facilitate a rattling noise as the lure is retrieved through a waterbody. The resulting attraction to game fish is well documented in larger catches, bigger fish and more action than is possible with lures not having the rattling action. Typical of the "rattling" lures is the "Fishing Lure Sound Producer" detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,851, dated Nov. 2, 1976, to Sacharnoski, Sr. The capsule includes a glass tube with closed, sealed ends and containing multiple free spherical balls, preferably metal, for association with a fishing lure, to produce clear, resonant sounds that attract fish to the lure without materially affecting the attitude of the lure or its course through the water. Another fishing lure sound-producer is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,246, dated May 20, 1980, also to Sacharnoski. The capsule includes a glass tube with closed ends and containing multiple free spherical balls, preferably metal, for association with the fishing lures to roll in the capsule and produce clear resonant sounds that attract fish to the lure in its course through the water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,228, dated May 31, 1988, to Jay Giovengo, Jr., details a fishing lure in which at least one steel ball rolls in a closed, hollow container and the container is disposed in proximate relationship to a hook, such that when the assembly is moved through water, the movement of the steel balls in the cylinder generates a noise that attracts the fish. U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,750, dated Dec. 20, 1988, to R. M. Gammill, details a "Fishing Lure With Internal Rattle". The fishing lure includes a molded lure body such as a lead jig head, in a non-magnetic cylinder or capsule provided with at least one non-magnetic ball therein, the capsule inserted in a cavity provided in the jig head, in order to produce a sound of desired intensity and resonance and attract fish when the fishing lure is retrieved. A "Rattling Fishing Lure" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,856, dated Mar. 26, 1991, to Don Gentry. The fishing lure has a rattling device which includes an elongated capsule of synthetic resin material containing noise makers and having a cap which also serves to secure the capsule to the lure. The exterior of the capsule is exposed to the water in which the lure is immersed, to optimally transmit noise from the rattle to the water for attracting fish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,297, dated May 28, 1991, to Michael B. Kennedy, Jr., details an "Audible Fishing Lure" which includes a fish-attracting rattling skirt assembly. The skirt assembly includes a noise-making subassembly characterized by a hollow housing, an object enclosed within the hollow housing for generating fish-attracting audible noises, the first hollow, resilient tube having an outer wall and an inner diameter allowing insertion and retention of the hollow housing into the first hollow, resilient tube, a second hollow, resilient tube having an outer wall and open ends having open-ended space within its inner wall unoccupied and reserved for allowing adaptation to the fishing lure and the fish-attracting, undulation skirt.
It is an object of this invention to provide clicking capsules for fishing lures, which capsules are characterized by a hollow interior or cavity fitted with at least one elongated, generally cylindrical body having a bevelled, rounded or blunt end for contacting the ends of the capsule and making a clicking noise when the lure in which the capsule is inserted is retrieved through a waterbody.
Another object of the invention is to provide transparent clicking capsule for insertion in fishing lures, which clicking capsule includes at least one clicking element slidably disposed in the interior of the capsule for emitting a clicking noise when the capsule is inserted in the lure and the lure is retrieved through a waterbody.
Still another object of this invention is to provide plugged metal clicking capsules for receiving one or more elongated metal clicking elements that are slidably disposed in the capsule, wherein the capsules are inserted in fishing lures and contact each other and the capsules, to emit a clicking noise when the fishing lures are retrieved through a waterbody.
Still another object of this invention is to provide new and improved glass, plastic and metal clicking capsules for receiving one or more generally cylindrical metal clicking elements of the same or different diameter, having blunt or squared, tapered or bevelled ends, the clicking elements being slidably disposed inside the clicking capsules for emitting a clicking noise when the clicking capsules are inserted in the body of flexible plastic or hard body fishing lures and the lures are retrieved through a waterbody.